


Zuko Alone ;)

by gyroscopefour



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bottom Zuko (Avatar), Crying, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Rough Sex, Smut, Somnophilia, Top Sokka (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25956712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyroscopefour/pseuds/gyroscopefour
Summary: Ambassador Sokka has been traveling for weeks. Fire Lord Zuko misses his husband terribly and tries to find a way to pass the time until he returns.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 38
Kudos: 648





	1. Zuko

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is set several years post canon with Zuko as the Fire Lord and Sokka as his ambassador husband. All characters depicted are consenting adults. Please enjoy!

Zuko laid back in his bed. It felt far too big, far too empty, without Sokka. Sokka wouldn’t be back for another week. He couldn’t take it. He missed him so much. He rolled over, grabbing Sokka’s pillow. It still smelled like him, his sweat and soap. Zuko pressed his face into the pillow, breathing in. The comforting feeling washed over him. He missed Sokka so much. But for now, his pillow was enough. It had to be.

His hand slipped between his thighs. He was already half hard, and the thoughts of Sokka didn’t help. He loved that man. The way he smiled. The way he never balked at showing affection. The way he looked at Zuko when they were intimate. It was getting to him, the lack of Sokka’s presence. It was grating on his nerves, leaving him very horny and very cranky. 

He missed Sokka. He needed him. He needed him so bad it hurt. He couldn’t remember the last time they had been separated for more than a couple of days, but here they were, coming up on two months. Zuko was touch starved and miserable, and he was beginning to take it out on his advisors. He needed to rub one out. It just needed to last until Sokka came back. 

He hugged Sokka’s pillow to his chest and opened his legs. The cool air hit him and he twitched. Then he wrapped his hand around himself and started with quick tugs. It felt weird without being in the right headspace. He usually slipped right into the headspace with Sokka there, but he had to work harder without him. He missed how easy it was with him.

Most of the time, being alone didn’t bother him. He didn’t mind spending time with his hand. It was a mental reset for him. It helped him relax and keep his sexual edge. But at this point, he was over it. The way he saw it, he had two choices: masturbate again and deal with it by himself, or go to sleep hard and frustrated. After nearly two months alone, neither choice was ideal. But one was certainly preferable to the other. 

He tried to remember what Sokka did. Tell him he was pretty. Kiss him soft then so, so hard. How did he touch him? With a firm grip and long strokes. 

Zuko slowed his hand to match the pace Sokka liked to start with. Teasing and deliciously slow. He pressed his face into the pillow, pretending it was Sokka’s shoulder. It wasn’t quite right, but at least it smelled like him. His hand wasn’t quite right either. It didn’t have that same out of control feeling when Sokka teased him. It was like trying to tickle himself. He knew what was coming, so it didn’t work. It felt good, sure, but it wasn’t the same. 

He sped up. He was harder now. It felt better. He missed Sokka’s hot breath on his neck. He needed more. He needed Sokka. If he had to spend one more night by himself, he was going to go insane. He rolled onto his stomach, humping the mattress. The sheets were silky soft against him. His hand drifted around behind him, pressing against himself with two fingers, the way Sokka liked to do. The angle was wrong, but he got the gist of it. He rubbed a little, not fully pressing in. Just enough to burn a little and catch his rim.

It felt good. It felt familiar. He placed a pillow - his pillow, not Sokka’s - between his legs for a better angle, humping against it. It felt good. The silky pillowcase against his soft skin. It slipped against him, the most subtle friction. It slid with buttery softness. Zuko gasped, clutching Sokka’s pillow to his face and inhaling his scent. 

One hand came up to pinch his nipples. It was a sharp sensation. He twisted his fingers, groaning into the pillow. His hips twitched involuntarily, dragging his cock against the pillow. It felt a bit wet. He glanced down, realizing he was leaking on his pillow. He imagined the way Sokka liked to catch that wetness with his thumb, swiping over the head of Zuko’s cock and bringing it to his lips to lick it off. He groaned and humped the pillow harder.

What a sight he must make, face down in bed, writhing against a pillow and pinching his nipples. It must be vulgar. The Fire Lord with his robe open, arching his back like a bitch and waiting for his absent lover. 

Fuck, he missed Sokka so much. He wanted Sokka to press him into the bed and pound him until he begged to come. Making him cry. Making him come. He whimpered. Fuck, what he wouldn’t give to put on a show for Sokka.

Putting on a show for Sokka. Now there was an idea. He imagined Sokka sitting in his favorite reading chair, a book now forgotten in his lap, watching Zuko over the frames of his reading glasses. Giving him subtle encouragement, little compliments. 

Zuko felt dizzy. The image lit a fire in him. He loved it. He wanted Sokka to see him. He wanted to be good for him. He wiggled his ass so his cock dragged against the pillow. It was delicious torture. He imagined Sokka commenting on his ass, telling him he was so pretty, so obedient for him.

He rolled over on his back, spreading his legs wide for the imaginary Sokka to see. He watched himself twitch, the cool air feeling tingly against him. He gripped the base and used his palm to polish the head, the way Sokka had done to him so many times. That felt good. That felt so good. He felt electric fire in his veins. The muscles in his stomach fluttered. It felt syrupy inside him, gooey and hot and sweet.

He quivered against the sensation of direct stimulation on his head. It was a lot. It scorched him like hot fire. His knees started to drift closed, but he forced them back open. For the show he was putting on. He wanted to be on display. He wanted Sokka to watch him with that devilish smirk on his face. He wanted Sokka to tell him he was pretty. 

He returned to regular strokes, faster now. And his other hand twisted his nipples. He gasped and arched his back. He planted his feet flat on the mattress to get more leverage as he humped his hand. The warm friction surrounded him. It was deliciously hot. It burned him inside.

He imagined Sokka telling him how good he was, how bad he wanted to touch him, how sexy he looked jacking himself off. Zuko made a whimper deep in his throat. “Fuck, Sokka, yes,” he whispered. “Please, touch me.”

But the touch didn’t come, of course, so he pretended the imaginary Sokka denied him, directed him to keep going, to keep begging until he was crying. He held his fist above his hips, humping up into it. His thighs burned from the exertion and the awkward angle. But he knew Sokka’s reading chair had a good view between his spread legs. Nothing was obscured to the imaginary Sokka. Zuko was completely open to him. So vulnerable, and even though it was a fantasy, it was so, so good.

He felt the heat swirling in him, dripping like melted sugar. It was sweet and scalding hot. He squeezed his eyes shut, whimpering. He felt more confident making noises now. His breath came in fast pants, peppered with little moans. He rolled his hips up into his fist. 

The sheets had been thrown off the bed, pillows cast aside in favor of spreading out on the mattress. He let his knees fall open, stretching his legs out. The muscles in his thighs twitched from the exertion of humping up into his hand. He relaxed his muscles and let his hand stroke lazily over him. He slowed the pace down, enjoying the way his muscles uncoiled. He hadn’t realized how tense he was. He melted back into the mattress, letting the soft sponginess consume him. 

He imagined Sokka smiling at him from his chair, telling him to relax. Sokka always had to remind him to relax. Even now, years on, he needed constant reminders. He remembered the way Sokka liked to rub his tense abs and inner thighs, coaxing the muscles to release. He did that to himself now, rubbing soothing circles into his stomach and his thighs. It felt good, almost like the way Sokka did it. It was soft in a nurturing way, the same way Sokka kissed his forehead and tucked Zuko’s head under his chin. 

He wanted Sokka to hold him. He wanted Sokka to rest his chin on his shoulder and watch him jerk off and tell him how good he was doing. He missed the compliments most of all. He hadn’t realized how much those helped him get off. He liked knowing Sokka liked what he saw. It was important to him that he made Sokka feel good. It was so entwined with his own pleasure now that he wasn’t sure how to separate them.

So he imagined Sokka telling him he was pretty. He was his good boy. He whimpered. His hand went back to his erection, taking up a pace just this side of teasing. He held himself gently. His hands were smaller than Sokka’s, just by a little bit, but he could tell. He missed those warm calloused hands on him.

It felt good, but it wasn’t enough. It clenched like a pit in his stomach. He needed Sokka’s words, his hands, his body. He didn’t want to finish alone again. He let out a choked sob, and the emotion behind it startled him. He kept stroking, letting the loneliness wash over him. Tears pricked at his eyes. He was so frustrated, stroking himself just the way he liked yet unable to get the fulfillment he craved. He tightened his grip, hoping to push himself over the edge. But it wasn’t what he wanted. He wanted Sokka.

“Fuck! Sokka, please.” He pleaded with some invisible force to bring Sokka back to him. “I can’t. I need you.” His body thrummed with stagnated pleasure, just rolling through the sensations, unable to build further. He imagined Sokka telling him no, making him wait. He whimpered, letting the feeling rise up. It felt so. Too good.

When the helplessness crashed over him, he surrendered to it. He let it take him. He let the tears spill onto his cheeks. It hurt so good. He kept going, and he realized that he was going to come. He was finally getting close, dancing near the edge. He felt the pull, the allure of that sensual abyss. The only sounds in the room were his shaky, tearful breaths and his hand on his cock. 

When he came, the world stopped.

He went rushing over the edge, falling weightless into a violent orgasm. A sob tore from his throat. The tears leaked from his eyes as he quivered. It rushed through him. His vision went dark. His mind shut off. He cried through it, and the pain and pleasure mixed into something intoxicatingly erotic. 

He sunk into the mattress, boneless and tearful. Little whimpers shook him and the aftershocks left him gasping at every twitch. The room spun. It was like he was underwater. Everything felt muted and slower. 

“That was fucking hot, babe.”

Zuko sprang up to see Sokka, in his traveling clothes, leaning against the doorframe with a big smile on his face. Zuko’s heart jumped into his throat. “Sokka?”

“Yeah, I managed to come home early. I wanted to see you.” Sokka gave him a cheeky smile that made his stomach flutter. Sokka looked at him with sparkly, love-struck eyes that made him nearly see what Sokka saw in him.

Zuko leapt out of bed, throwing himself into Sokka’s arms. He smelled like wind and sea salt and Sokka. He was perfect. Sokka’s arms came up around him, holding him like he was something precious and delicate. “I missed you so fucking much, Sokka. You were gone for so long.” He hadn’t expected the words to come out like that. He hadn’t meant to-

Sokka interrupted his thoughts with a deep kiss, holding Zuko against him. Zuko melted into him and whimpered into the kiss. “I’m here now,” Sokka whispered against his lips. “I’ll stay here as long as you’ll let me.” He kissed him again, hard and needy.

Zuko held him in a crushing hug. He was never going to let him go. “How long were you standing there?” Zuko whispered. He held Sokka close to him and hid his face in the crook of Sokka’s neck.

“Only like thirty seconds,” Sokka said, tilting Zuko’s chin up for another bruising kiss. “Did I miss a good show? Maybe I need a reenactment.”

Zuko pressed their lips together again. His heart ached for him. “I missed you. I haven’t had you in so long.”

Sokka shushed him gently, wiping under Zuko’s eyes with his thumbs. His face softened into something like love and sympathy. “Oh, baby. My love. You can have me however you want.”

Zuko whimpered. He loved Sokka with all his heart. “And if you need to travel again?”

“I’ll send someone else. Fuck, baby, I wanna be right here with you.” Sokka wrapped an arm around his waist, walking him back until he was pressed against the wall. Zuko shivered at the feeling of his bare skin on the cool wall. Sokka pressed soft kisses to his jaw. “I love you so much.” 

“I love you too.” Zuko wanted to make him feel good. He tugged at the hem of Sokka’s sleeve. “Can you take this off?”

Sokka nodded and grinned. “Yeah. Definitely.” His hands went to the sash at his waist, untying the knot that held it together. Zuko pushed the robe over his shoulders. It fell to the floor with a soft sound.

Zuko kissed the exposed skin on Sokka’s neck. He was so soft and warm. “You’re mine. All mine.”

Sokka shivered under his touch. He shimmied out of his pants, almost tripping when the waistband caught his ankle. Zuko grabbed his waist, steadying him. He pulled him close and tilted his head up so their noses brushed together. He could feel Sokka’s cool breath on his lips. 

“Think you could go again?” Sokka asked, brushing his fingers over Zuko’s soft cock.

Zuko winced. He was still too sensitive. “Not yet,” he said, leaning into Sokka’s neck. “Too much.”

Sokka tilted his head to nibble at the soft skin on Zuko’s throat. “Okay, baby boy. I can wait.” He took Zuko’s hands in his. “Let’s get in bed. I’ve missed our bed almost as much as I missed you.” He crawled onto the bed and sunk into the mattress. “Fuck, that’s good.” He looked up at Sokka, patting the space next to him. “C’mere. Wanna hold you.”

Zuko smiled and climbed into bed. He decided to lay on top of Sokka, pillowing his head on his chest. Sokka grunted but otherwise didn’t protest. He wrapped his arms around Zuko’s waist, hugging him tight. 

Zuko snuggled into him, feeling Sokka relax. “Hey, baby?” Sokka made a soft noise. “Baby?” Zuko lifted his head up to see Sokka’s eyes closed. His breaths were slowing, getting deeper and louder. Asleep.

Zuko laid his head back down, listening to Sokka’s heart and smiling into his chest. There was time tomorrow. For now, they could rest in each other’s arms.


	2. Sokka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the morning, they reunite in all the ways they couldn't last night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2!

The tendrils of sleep still clung to him. But he felt good. So, so warm and good. Sokka had been dreaming about a blow job from Zuko. Laying back in his bed, holding Zuko’s hair while his hips rolled slowly into that pretty mouth. 

It wasn’t just a dream, he realized. He was back in his bed and there was a mouth on him. He pulled back the sheets to see a tangled mess of dark hair bobbing between his legs. Those perfect, soft lips wrapped around his cock, tongue swirling and licking him. “Good morning to you too,” Sokka said. His voice was still thick with sleep.

Zuko pulled off him and smiled. A trail of spit connected his lower lip to the head of Sokka’s cock. He already looked well fucked. “Hi,” he whispered.

Sokka was hit with an overwhelming need to hold him, to show Zuko how much he appreciated and loved him. He pulled Zuko up to him, dragging him into a deep kiss. Zuko whimpered and relaxed against him. Sokka’s hands ran across his back, grabbing his ass. Zuko moaned into the kiss, hips twitching against Sokka.

“What were you doing down there?” Sokka whispered against his cheek. He moved to kiss down Zuko’s neck. His skin was so warm and so soft. He could feel Zuko’s pulse when he pressed his lips right under his jaw.

“Giving you your welcome home present,” Zuko murmured. He gasped when Sokka nipped at the skin on his throat. 

“Oh, in that case, don’t let me stop you.” He began pushing Zuko’s shoulders down. 

Zuko weaseled out of his grip, laying another kiss on him. “I want you to fuck me,” he whispered. He rolled his hips, and Sokka could feel how hard he was. He grabbed Zuko’s ass, squeezing it in his hands. It felt vulgar, but Zuko’s hips twitched into him. 

“You like that, do you?” Sokka’s voice was light and teasing. “Being handled?”

Zuko nodded. He bit his lower lip and stared into Sokka’s eyes. Fuck, those honey brown eyes burned into Sokka’s soul. “Yeah, I do. Sokka, fuck me.” He ground his hips down into Sokka. The feeling of their bare skin sliding together gave him a heady rush. 

Sokka sat up. “Alright, baby. Lay down. Ass up for me.”

Zuko whined. Such a pretty, desperate noise. But he did as he was told, arching his back. Sokka smiled, running his hands over Zuko’s back and thighs. 

“Such a good boy for me. So pretty.” He leaned over to get the lube from the night stand and spread a little on his fingers. It was cool and slick. He rubbed his fingers to warm it up. “Hold yourself open.”

Zuko whimpered. He reached his hands around behind him, spreading himself for Sokka. His face was pressed into the mattress. 

“Oh, what a good boy,” Sokka cooed. He loved the way Zuko looked when he was exposed and needy. His hard cock hung between his legs. “Have you touched yourself yet?” He ran a fingertip down his shaft, watching Zuko shiver. 

“Fuck. No. Just you.”

“Just me?” Sokka gave him a few gentle strokes. He moaned and his hips twitched. “You are a good boy. Want me to fuck you with my fingers?”

“I want you to fuck me with your cock,” he mumbled into the mattress.

“Good things will come with time, my love.” Sokka worked a finger into him. Zuko gasped and wiggled his hips. “Yeah, that’s good, isn’t it?” Sokka said. Zuko looked so obscene, holding himself open. Legs spread like a whore. Sokka felt his stomach clench. He loved seeing Zuko like this. It was powerful and humbling. So much control and so much vulnerability.

It was a heady rush, the way Zuko looked under his ministrations. He slipped another finger in, and Zuko cried out. “Fuck! Sokka, please. Please, fuck me.”

“You’re so needy. You’re my little fucking whore, aren’t you?”

Zuko whined, his voice muffled in the sheets. “Yes! Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me.”

Sokka was weak for him. He was so fucking weak for the way Zuko begged. “Alright, get up. Against the wall.” He hauled Zuko up and walked him over to the wall, pressing him into it. Zuko moaned and pushed his ass out for Sokka. Sokka covered his dick in lube, more than was necessary, but he wanted it to be really good for both of them. 

It felt good to touch himself. So much like the relief he had been providing himself for so long. But this time, it was a lazy comfortable stroke with the intention of fucking Zuko. He couldn’t wait to fuck Zuko. But he was going to make it good for him. He was going to make it so good that Zuko wouldn’t ever let him leave again.

He teased Zuko with the head of his cock, letting it slide against him. Zuko whimpered. “Fuck, Sokka. Please.”

Sokka leaned in to bite at his neck. He pushed in slowly. He knew it would burn a little, even with all the lube. But he also knew Zuko liked the burn. He went slow, so painfully slow. He wanted Zuko to savor it. 

He was tight and warm and soft. His muscles fluttered, and Sokka’s breath caught. “Fucking shit, baby.” Sokka switched to kisses on his neck, licking over the red marks he had left. He felt Zuko quiver under him, and his hipbones met Zuko’s ass. One hand came up to fist in Zuko’s hair, tilting his head back roughly.

A moan tore through Zuko’s throat. He leaned against the wall and sobbed. Sokka turned his head to kiss him. It was an awkward angle, but Zuko leaned into it. Sokka rolled his hips, reveling in the quiet whimpers that Zuko made.

“I love those sounds, baby,” he said. He started with slow, hard thrusts that jolted Zuko’s body, forcing him against the wall. “It is a fucking privilege to get to do this to you. I love seeing you like this.”

Zuko sobbed. “Fuck! You too. More, Sokka. Faster.” Sokka held his hips, pounding into him hard and fast. He was hot, so soft, and he clenched tight around Sokka. His moans dissolved into weak, pitiful noises.

Sokka wrapped his arms around his waist, picking him up. Zuko squirmed in his arms. “Shh, love,” Sokka whispered in his ear. He loved being able to pick Zuko up. He loved it because he knew Zuko loved it. Zuko wanted to be handled, thrown around a little bit. And Sokka was nothing if not indulgent.

He threw Zuko in the bed, watching him bounce on the mattress. He looked over his shoulder at Sokka with blown pupils. Fuck, those gorgeous eyes saw every part of him. Zuko looked at him with so much love and heat. Sokka climbed on top of him, pushing back inside him. It was so good. So much warmth and slick neediness. Zuko whined under him, squirming.

Sokka caught both his wrists, pinning them over his head. “Stay still. You’re gonna be still and take it, alright?”

Zuko nodded. Sokka pressed him down into the mattress, pounding him hard. He fucked him with all the pent up feelings he had been saving for two months. He loved the way Zuko clenched around him while he tried to stay still. He tried to be good, but he just couldn’t control himself. Sokka loved the way he lost his mind. 

Zuko was sobbing openly, tugging hard where Sokka held his wrists. “You alright?” Sokka murmured in his ear. The noise Zuko made was unintelligible, so Sokka pulled out and rolled him over. “Are you alright, baby?”

Zuko’s cheeks were streaked with tear tracks. He nodded emphatically, pulling Sokka closer to him. “More, please. Sokka. Don’t stop.” His voice trembled. Sokka bent down to kiss him. His lips were wet and salty with his tears. Zuko spread his legs under Sokka, twitching his hips up. 

“Okay, okay, I see you. Settle down.” Sokka’s voice was gentle and sweet. He shifted so he could slide back into him. It felt different face-to-face. More intimate. He kissed Zuko hard, rolling his hips into him.

Zuko moaned into the kiss, dragging his nails down Sokka’s back. It stung, but he’d be damned if it wasn’t the hottest thing Zuko could do. He covered Zuko’s body with his. He kissed his collar bones and licked over the marks he made. Zuko’s hips twitched up. His cock rubbed against Sokka’s stomach.

Sokka thrust into him slow and gentle. He pushed one of Zuko’s legs down into the bed, holding him open. Zuko whimpered, trying to hump him, but Sokka held him down. “Stay still. You’re gonna take what I give you.”

Zuko moaned and pulled him into a wet kiss. Sokka indulged him. He swiveled his hips, changing the angle and listening to the noises Zuko made. They were so vulnerable and sweet. “Please, Sokka. I need you.”

Sokka threaded his fingers through that soft hair. “I’m right here, sweetheart. You have me.”

Zuko whined and rolled his hips. “Then fuck me like you mean it.”

Sokka couldn’t help the smirk on his face. “Ask and you shall receive.” He sat up, leaning back so he could thrust shallowly into Zuko. He took Zuko’s hips in his hands, tilting them so he could be sure to hit that spot that would have Zuko screaming. And scream he did. Loud sobs and moans overtook him, leaving him breathless.

“Fuck, Sokka! Fuck Sokka, oh I can’t! I can’t! Fuck me!” Tears rolled down his cheeks.

Sokka kept rolling into him. “Such a dirty fucking mouth.” He slipped two fingers between Zuko’s lips. “Use that dirty mouth. Suck.”

Zuko suckled on his fingers. He made a noise deep in his throat. His hands fisted in the sheets above his head. His face scrunched up and he looked so desperate. His whole body quivered against Sokka. 

Sokka felt light headed from it all. He was so hot. He felt the sweat beading up on his forehead from the exertion. But he wouldn’t stop. He couldn’t stop until Zuko came. 

Zuko’s voice was getting high and whiny, a sure sign that he was close. He looked so fucking desperate. His rim fluttered around Sokka, making him moan. He was getting close too. Zuko felt so good around him. Velvety and silky hot. 

“Gonna come for me, baby?” Sokka asked. He felt his own breath stutter. Zuko was writhing under him. His chest heaved in stilted cries. 

“Yeah. Please, Sokka. Harder.” He squeezed his eyes shut and tears leaked out, rolling down his face. His eyes were rimmed with red, and his lips were swollen from the rough kisses. He looked absolutely debauched. 

Sokka let out a shaky breath. Zuko was so tight around him. So tight and so good. “Hold it back, baby. You know it’s better if you hold it back, don’t you?”

Zuko nodded. His lip trembled as he squirmed. Sokka circled a gentle hand around his balls, holding them away from his body. 

“Hold it back. I know you can.” Sokka tried to keep his voice calm and confident, but there was a little tremor that betrayed him. He was close too. He bit his lip. He was holding back too.

“I can’t! Sokka, fuck! I’m gonna come!”

“Hold it back as long as you can.” Sokka fucked into Zuko. He hit his prostate over and over again, watching his eyes roll back in his head. He made weak broken noises. Sokka hadn’t heard him make those noises before. It was so hot and needy. He wanted to drink it all in.

He wrapped a hand around Zuko’s cock, stroking him hard and fast. Zuko cried out. A sob ripped through him and he shook apart under Sokka. Sokka kept stroking as he felt Zuko spill over his hand. He cried hard, and his whole body quivered.

“Yeah, that’s my boy,” Sokka said. He fucked him through it. Delirious moans bubbled up from Zuko’s chest. Zuko relaxed back against the bed. His eyes drifted closed, and he made soft little noises.

“Sokka, that’s enough.” He squirmed as the last of his orgasm faded away, but Sokka kept stroking. Zuko’s cock was going soft, but that didn’t deter Sokka. He kept stroking. His grip was softer now, but he kept the same pace. The one that drove Zuko crazy.

“I think you can take it,” Sokka said. He loved the way Zuko couldn’t control himself after an orgasm. Completely unhindered. Loose and so fucking hot.

“I can’t! It hurts, Sokka!” Zuko writhed more violently, legs closing and back arching.

“You can take it.” Sokka’s head spun. Zuko was fucking wrecked. His voice was weak, and it cracked as he moaned. He looked so fucking beautiful. 

Zuko pitched up louder. He thrashed on the bed. “I can’t fucking take it! Sokka, please!” His cheeks were red and flushed. His hair was plastered to his face and neck. Completely fucking wrecked.

Sokka eased off, letting his hand drift to Zuko’s thigh instead. He skimmed over the soft skin. Zuko was burning hot. His skin was sticky and wet under Sokka’s palm. “What a good boy,” Sokka cooed. “That’s my good boy.”

Zuko relaxed, crying. He was almost weeping. Sokka bent over to capture his lips in a kiss. Zuko cried into the kiss, but met him with such a fervor that Sokka felt as if he had been scalded.

“You doing okay, baby?” Sokka asked. He smoothed his palms over Zuko’s sides. His skin was hot and wet with sweat. 

Zuko nodded, eyes still closed. “Yeah. I’m really good.” He made an attempt at rolling his hips, but it was a weak, stuttery motion. “You haven’t come yet.”

Sokka kissed him again. “No I haven’t. But take your time. I’m okay.” He peppered little kisses across Zuko’s sweat damp skin as he relaxed, floating. Sokka watched his face, so soft and sweet when he was like this. Drifting in utter bliss. 

After a few moments, Zuko sat up. His eyes were soft and hazy. He pushed Sokka’s shoulder, guiding him to lay back on the bed. “Wanna ride you.” He straddled Sokka. His eyes went to the flagging erection, and he licked his palm before starting to jack him.

Sokka’s head fell back against the bed. Zuko’s hand was slick and hot. “You know we have more lube right over there.” He tilted his head in the direction of the lube.

Zuko bent down to kiss him, sloppy and wet. “I’m good. Still wet. Are you good?” Sokka nodded, so he continued. “I know you like it like this,” Zuko murmured against his lips. “You like it dirty. You like my hand, slick and hot, on your dick.”

Sokka groaned. What was it about an orgasm that flipped on the dirty talk switch in Zuko’s mind? Not that Sokka cared much about the reason behind it. It was fucking hot, and that’s all he needed. He was dizzy again, watching Zuko’s pretty face and that hand stroking him.

“Looks like that’ll do it.” He looked so smug as he held Sokka’s hard dick still and slid down onto him. He was still loose and slick. Sokka felt like he had been swallowed up in ecstasy. He was so hot and soft. His muscles were relaxed and fluttery. 

Sokka’s hands went to Zuko’s hips, not holding, just feeling the way he moved. Zuko rolled against him. He placed his hands on Sokka’s chest, leaning on him for balance as he swiveled and slid against him.

Sokka bit his lip, watching Zuko. His eyes were closed, a quiet bliss on his face. He was fucking gorgeous like this. Completely immersed in making Sokka feel good. His cock bobbed between his legs, brushing Sokka’s stomach as he leaned forward. Zuko made a high pitched whine, and Sokka melted under him. He loved that sound.

He could feel Zuko alternating shallow thrusts and deeper ones that filled him fully. His little breathy sighs drove Sokka crazy. He was so beautiful in his unbridled pleasure. So devoted to him.

“I’m yours,” Zuko whispered. He moved his hips in a circle and Sokka gasped as the slippery friction. “I’m all yours. Just for you, Sokka. Fucking shit, this feels so good.”

Sokka found himself making whimpering noises now. “Yeah, baby. You’re mine.” His words turned into a broken moan. His hands were trembling where they gripped Zuko’s waist. His thumbs dug into those sharp hip bones. “Gonna come.”

Zuko bent down to kiss him, riding him hard and fast. “Then come, Sokka.”

Sokka’s breath stuttered in his lungs. His mouth fell open, but no sound came out. His head fell back, and Zuko took the opportunity to attack his neck with kisses and sharp nips. Everything was tight like a drawn bowstring. 

Then it snapped.

He came hard. He couldn’t process anything but pleasure. It felt so good. Zuko on him. Zuko all over him. Zuko, Zuko, Zuko. It coursed through his body, curling his toes and stealing his breath. He was hurtling through wild euphoria, and he couldn’t ground himself. It was too good. It was so good it hurt.

When he opened his eyes, he was laying back on his bed, and Zuko was smiling down at him. He was breathing hard. And his head was still spinning. “Fuck,” he whispered.

Zuko gave him a cheeky smile. “That looked like it felt good.” He slipped off of Sokka, making them both groan. Zuko shivered. “I can feel it leaking out of me.” He curled into Sokka’s warm side, draping an arm over his waist. 

“C’mere.” He pulled Zuko close so he was laying on his chest. Zuko tucked his face into the curve of Sokka’s neck. He pressed a tiny kiss to his skin. Sokka could feel him smiling. His body was still vibrating from the exertion. “That was really fucking good.”

“It was. Fuck, I love you.” Zuko threw a leg over him, snuggling into his side. “You’re so warm.”

Sokka tilted his head up for a kiss, relishing in the sweet intimacy Zuko offered him. He was soft and relaxed, so pliable and warm. “I love you, too. You look so hot when you come.”

Zuko laughed, burying his face in Sokka’s neck. He was so touchy after sex, and Sokka loved every bit of it.

“What?” he asked, holding Zuko tight around the waist. “You don’t believe me?”

He could feel Zuko’s grin against him. “No, no, I believe you. It’s just you looked like you were constipated when you came.”

Sokka gasped. It had been a long time since Zuko had insulted anything about his sex habits. He did it with a loving tone, but that didn’t stop Sokka from taking offense. “No! I do not!”

Zuko laughed, cheery and sweet. “Yes, you do.” He lifted his head up and scrunched up his face, pursing his lips. “That’s what you looked like.”

Sokka felt his face burn. “Zuko, no!” He wanted to melt away. He knew Zuko loved him and that he would love him regardless of a shitty o-face. But it still made him cringe in embarrassment.

“Yes!” Zuko chuckled and pecked his lips. “It was sexy though. It really was.” Sokka fixed him with a disbelieving stare. “I’m serious! Seeing you lose control makes me so crazy for you. It’s really fucking hot.”

Sokka gave him a kiss, and he leaned into it. Sokka could feel the passion and intent behind that kiss. The intent to love him. To make him feel safe and warm and happy. “Fine,” Sokka said with a small smile. “I believe you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I would love it if you left a comment or kudos. Stop by my tumblr if you want: https://gyroscopefour.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! A kudos or comment would make my day! Come visit me at https://gyroscopefour.tumblr.com/ if you want to say hi!


End file.
